dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop List
After facing a monster in a Battle, they can drop either item 1, item 2 (if available), item 3 (if available and during some special events), or nothing. If the Monster uses Give Up, it will always drop one of the Items available. It is impossible for a monster to drop two items at once. Below is a list of drops in Dokapon Kingdom. 1 Rogue :10% Money Trickster :10% Item Trickster 2 Berserker :10% Stl-Bru :10% Jesta 3 Barbarian :10% Invigorade :10% Stl-Bru 4 Bandit :5% Warm Gloves :5% Trap Dodger 5 Halfling :10% Item Trickster :10% Speed Gloves 6 Assassin :20% Curse :5% Curse All 7 Ninja :5% Ring of Speed 8 Magician :3% Fairy Wand :3% Spirit Gloves 9 Summoner :20% Volt :5% Volt+ 10 Wizard :5% Flash Bomb :3% Ring of Magic 11 Gnome :20% Mattock :5% Roadblock Rock 12 Dwarf :15% 3 Spinner :5% 4 Spinner 13 Kobold :15% Trap :10% 5 Crystal 14 Kobold King :10% Guard Gloves 15 Goblin :20% Daze :5% Tenderize 16 Orc :15% Elixir :5% Panacea 17 Hobgoblin :10% Power Gloves 18 Lizardman :20% 2 Spinner :5% 3 Spinner 19 Thunder Lizard :20% 6 Crystal :5% Multi Crystal 20 Wear Tiger :5% Leopard Bandana 21 Dark Knight :5% Paladin Shield 22 Dullahan :10% Come Here :1% Psychokinesis 23 Troll :50% Warm Gloves 24 Ogre :10% Jesta :10% Phyoose 25 Giant :50% Galoshes 26 Minotaur :5% Zebra Bandana 27 Cyclops :5% Thunder Axe 28 Heckhound :10% Fire Bracelet 29 Fenrir :10% Ice Bracelet 30 Cerberus :5% Magic Medicine :1% White Arrow 31 Gorgon :10% Lockdown :2% Death Call 32 Behemoth :9% Town Conjure :1% Conjure All 33 Treasure Hawk :20% 5 Crystal :5% 2 Spinner 34 Gryffon :15% Guided Warp :2% Super Spinner 35 Sphynx :3% Angel Choker 36 Manticore :10% Come Here :1% Psychokinesis 37 Chimera :15% Conjure :1% Town Conjure 38 King Chimera :15% Ice+ :2% Ice DX 39 Salamander :15% Magma+ :2% Magma DX 40 Basilisk :15% Transfer :2% Come Here 41 Cockatrice :15% Lock :2% Lockdown 42 Roc :30% Elixir :5% 5 Spinner 43 Phoenix :15% Revival :2% Charm Potion 44 Bat :20% Slow :5% Daze 45 Demon Bat :20% Store Warp :2% Guided Warp 46 Dragon :5% Magic Medicine :3% White Arrow 47 Zombie Dragon :45% Field Warp :5% Revival 48 Elder Dragon :10% Revival :10% Reveal 49 Tiamat :8% Magic Medicine :5% Dragon Shield 50 Scorpion-G :20% Slow :5% Daze 51 Sea Scorpion :20% 2 Spinner :5% 3 Spinner 52 Spider-G :20% Town Warp :5% Store Warp 53 Tarantula :20% Daze :5% Tenderize 54 Crawler :20% Tenderize :5% Atrophy 55 Worm :15% Reveal :2% Deathblock 56 Pixie :20% Fraidy Cat :5% Lock 57 Fairie :20% Blistered Feet :2% Conjure 58 Sylph :10% Wind Bracelet 59 Unseelie :5% Angel Ring 60 Dryad :20% Blistered Feet :2% Conjure 61 Treant :20% 2 Crystal :5% Multi Crystal 62 Ent :15% 4 Spinner :5% 5 Spinner 63 Mycopath :15% Squall :2% Typhoon 64 Fungalore :10% Cobra Storm :10% Curse All 65 Wisp :20% Lock :8% Elec Bracelet 66 Shade :20% Fraidy Cat :2% Sleepy Time 67 Killer Fish :20% Rock Costume 68 Gunfish :15% Potion :10% Elixir 69 Merman :20% Ice :5% Ice+ 70 Kelpie :20% Tenderize :5% Atrophy 71 Mermaid :20% Fraidy Cat :2% Sleepy Time 72 Celine :15% Volt+ :2% Volt DX 73 Undine :15% Ice+ :2% Ice DX 74 Sea Serpent :50% Air Ring 75 Leviathan :10% Ice DX :1% Flash Bomb 76 Hydra :5% Ring of Power 77 Squilla :10% Squid Ring 78 Kraken :10% Typhoon :2% Angel Ring 79 Skeleton :20% Ice :5% Ice+ 80 Red Bones :20% 3 Crystal :5% 2 Spinner 81 Bone Knight :5% Black Shield 82 Zombie :20% Cobra Strike :2% Cobra Storm 83 Wight :20% Soul Mop :2% Panacea 84 Ghoul :10% Time Out :10% Curse 85 Mummy :10% Death Call :1% Vacuum 86 Golem :5% Metal Guard :5% Ring of Defense 87 Iron Golem :10% Deathblock :5% Mecha Guard 88 Wraith :10% Curse All :5% Lockdown 89 Doppelganger :20% 4 Crystal :5% Crystal Choker 90 Lich :5% Underworld Staff :5% Mirror Necklace 91 Ghost :20% Atrophy :2% Down 92 Spirit :15% Vanish :2% Trap Dodger 93 Specter :45% Field Warp :5% Revival 94 Ghast :20% Atrophy :2% Down 95 Death Cloud :15% Deathblock :2% Revival 96 Flame Eater :15% Magma+ :2% Magma DX 97 Imp :20% Magma :5% Magma+ 98 Gremlin :20% Volt :5% Volt+ 99 Incubus :15% Down :2% Sleepy Time 100 Gargoyle :20% Roadblock Rock :2% Rock Costume 101 Night Gaunt :15% 3 Spinner :5% 4 Spinner 102 Demon :15% 1 Crystal :5% Multi Crystal 103 Arch Demon :10% Revival :5% Divine Fist 104 Pazuzu :10% Down :5% Flare Lance 105 Demon's Guard :100% Nihilist Sword 106 Ifrit :10% Magma DX :1% Flash Bomb 107 Fire Genie :15% 5 Spinner :5% Super Spinner 108 Banshee :10% Spirit Gloves 109 Succubus :5% Girly Shield 110 Medusa :10% Dodge Necklace 111 Lamia :10% Volt DX :1% Flash Bomb 112 Naga :10% Magic Mirror :5% Charm Potion 113 Giant Eyeball :10% Phyoose :10% Invigorade 114 Gazer :15% Volt+ :2% Volt DX 115 Slime :45% Field Warp :5% Potion 116 Jelly :20% Panacea 117 Grey Goo :20% Panacea 118 Gel Splatter :15% Gold Bug :2% Deathblock 119 Rico Jr. :97% Angel Wings 20% Black Diamond :3% Chevalier 120 Overlord Rico :nothing 121 Overlord Rico :nothing 122 Comacho :nothing 123 Clonus :nothing 124 Wabbit :60% Fashion Mag #8 :30% Wabbit Shield 125 Wallace :25% Wallace Badge 126 Chimpy :50% Miracle Serum 127 Robo-Sassin :25% Criminal Studs 128 Wabbit :100% Wabbit 129 Skeleton :100% Royal Ring 130 Red Bones :100% Royal Ring 131 Dwarf :100% Royal Ring 132 Squilla :100% Royal Ring 133 Unseelie :100% Royal Ring 134 Rico Jr. :60% Angel Wings :40% Black Diamond Category:Lists